Why
by Beasassy
Summary: Lokane Weekend Two-Shot. Thor 2 AU (Spoilers Free). During their trip to the final battle with the dark elves, Loki and Jane will share a lot of time together, but what will happen when Jane does something stupid? Will they finally have their happy ending?/ Chapter 2 updated (last one) Lokane weekend idea by Alydia Rackham.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a One-Shot for the Lokane Weekend, promote by Alydia Rackham, and is my very first work in English (you already know I'm for Spain ¡, so…), and I would like to know your opinion of this one, it would mean the world to me :D **

**As for my other story "Un Amor Que Consume" I'm on it, I swear, but I'm on an impasse with it, but I'll try to upload soon, you have my word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they all belong to Marvel and their creator, and also Norse Mythology, only the story is mine.**

**P.S.: It doesn't contain spoilers of Thor 2 (I saw it, I can tell), so it's complete AU from it. **

**I hope you like it :D**

They all have been gone through a lot, had seen too much, much that they wanted to see or know, but they already knew it was not going to be an easy way, after all, they were going to a battle. A battle for the dominance of the universe, or, better say, its finale. But it was worth the sacrifice.

What they weren't ready to face was that that trip would change two of their companions in such a strange way.

Every night, while everyone else was sleeping, Jane would part away from the companion, and every night Loki would follow her without being noticed.

At the beginning he would remain in the shadows, always observing, always plotting, or at least that was until he found himself waiting the whole day for those moments he would spent studying her. "Just figuring a way to hurt her, and therefore, hurt Thor", or that was at least what he told himself every night.

Nights passed before he walked his way straight to her on one of those moments she just watched over the sky, to the stars, taking curiosity as a great excuse for his behavior.

"I see you finally decided to make yourself visible" it was her who spoke first, surprising him, "I was expecting of someone with your capacities to be more sneaky on their watch" this last being said with a half-smile, never getting her eyes of the sky.

"You are quite perceptive, for a mere mortal, I must give you that" he answered, getting closer to her until he found himself right at her left side, their arms almost touching. She turned her head slowly to him, not backing away. "May I ask what was it that expose me to you?"

"Oh, you can ask, but that is a secret I intend to keep to myself" her smile wide, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I can see you have spent too much time on my company, part of my mischief is getting into you" he played along, in the end, there were just the two of them, alone in the almost consuming darkness of the land.

"Maybe…, or maybe I was like this before I met you" she paused a moment, returning her sight to the stars above them, the smile gone of her face, a sad look in her eyes "or maybe it's just my need of being positive in this situation" her tone quieter than before, almost a whisper, and Loki was sure that if it wasn't for the proximity, he wouldn't have heard her.

Suddenly a breeze got its way to them, making Jane shiver, wrapping her arms around herself and taking her eyes to the ground while the wind played with her hair, taking her scent all around them. Loki watched her, hypnotized by all of her.

"We should probably go back, it's getting cold and soon will be morning" she said, turning entirely to face him, eyes locked on one another, but he only gave her a nod for an answer, never looking away from her.

Just when she started to walk away, leading to the camp, he spoke "Why do you always look to the stars?"

She turned her head slightly, looking at him "I wish that, someday, they would seem familiar to me, so I won't feel so far from home" she paused for a moment "Silly thought, isn't it?" she finished before turning away completely.

Loki turned his head up, looking at the sky, remembering when there was a time he did the same himself, a dark time when all he wanted was redemption… to return home. "But that was a long time ago" he whispered before following Jane's example and headed back to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days passed, long days where he would hear her talk to Thor, making comparisons between what he told her about the nine realms and what she had studied.

The nights passed very differently. With Thor and their companion soundly sleeping, Loki was free to meet Jane on her isolation, and every night he would let her talk, about whatever passed through her mind at the time, only making a few questions, simply to keep her speaking. Her voice had something that calmed him in a way he thought he had forgotten long ago.

None of them would speak to the other in any other situation, but furtive glances were the only thing that could reveal what they share, an understanding.

But then, one day, the final battle started, and hell rose on that strange land.

XXXXXXXXXX

The battlefield was a mess, a complete disaster. Blood, forgotten weapons, and what seemed to be limbs were scattered as far as the eye could see.

Jane could do very little but avoid been caught and throw stones whenever an elf get too close to her. That was all she was capable to do, that and watch everyone else risk their lives trying to put an end to all this madness.

And that was when she saw it. Loki, on her left not far away from where she was, only a few meters between them. He was fighting all alone with three elves far larger than him, but he was good, and soon he got rid of them. But not soon enough to be able to see, or even avoid, the dagger that was flying right to him.

Time seemed to stop for Jane. Not even thinking of screaming, she just run to him, who watched her, not understanding what lead her to do that until it was too late for him to do something.

She reached him just in time to put him away from the direction of the dagger, but not fast enough to save herself from it.

"NO!" his scream deafened the noise of the battle raging around them, their companion searching for him while his eyes were searching for hers, which remained close, his arms supporting her weight as they fall to their knees on the ground, one of his hands removing the dagger from her back and covering the wound with his other hand, trying to stop the bleeding "You damn stupid woman! What were you thinking?" she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, his desperate tone passing through her pain.

"Saving you, I thought it was pretty clear, you know" she answered weakly, her eyes falling close once more.

"And you dare to joke with this?" but she didn't answer him "Jane?" he tried, shaking her slightly, but she made no sign of had hearing him "Jane?!" he tried, again, harder this time, but the result was the same.

And in the darkness of her mind, the last thing she heard was his voice screaming her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing she was aware of was a buzzing in her ears and that every nerve in her body was screaming in pain, but even like that, she was able to raise her right hand and pass it over her face on an attempting to smarten up.

"Uh, where am I?" she whispered to herself, opening her eyes, only to be meeting by the light that passed through the curtains on her right side.

Her eyes wandered around the room, only to find out that it was the room they had given her when she arrived, and that it remained as empty as it was the first time she walk through the door. Only the bed and some furniture filled the emptiness of the room.

"And here I thought you were a woman smart enough to find out where you lay" a voice came to her from the darkest corner in the room, and she turned her head on the pillow to face it "But considering what you did in the battlefield I wonder if you really are that smart" he finished, meeting the light and allowing Jane to look straight at him.

"I will take that as a thank you for saving your life" she answered him, using her elbows to sit up on the bed, resting her back on the headboard, never taking her eyes away from him.

"I did not need you to help me, I had everything under control" he said, anger running through his eyes as he turned his head to the window, looking away from her.

"That was not what it seemed from where I was standing" she replied, staring at the wall in front of her with an eyebrow raised "How did we get out of there, by the way?" her eyes back at him even though he didn't look back.

"Well, by the time you blacked out, Odin's army managed to get there and the battle was soon over" he paused, turning back to look at her "I got back here with you as soon as I could. Do you know how lucky you were that I am one of the greatest healers of the Nine Realms? You would be dead by now if it was otherwise!" he walked over her during his speech, raising the tone of his voice with every word while pointing an accusing finger at her.

She was speechless, her anger barely contained, her hands shaking. She tried to get off of the bed, not being able to because of the weakness of her legs, so, instead, she just stared back at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said "I saved your life, you idiot, couldn't you just thank me?!"

"I would have survived with merely a scratch, I did not need you!" he was now right in front of her and this time, Jane was able to stand up.

"I didn't know that, ok?! I saw the dagger going your way and I panicked, so I did the only thing I could think of doing!"

"Why?! You could have just screamed, why run to me?!" he took her head in his hands, shaking it slightly with every question, his thumbs on her cheeks.

And Jane saw it in his eyes. The same fear she felt back at the battlefield. The fear that he could have lost her there.

"I did it for the same reason you healed me. For the same reason now you are mad at me" her right hand raised on its own, going to rest on his chest, where she could sense his heart beating, his hands trembling at either side of her face.

"You have no idea what you are speaking of" he said in response, walking away from her, making Jane miss the warmth of his hands on her face and under her hand.

"I don't think so" she took a step forward, keeping the distance between them to a minimum "I think you and I know exactly what I'm talking about" he was going to interrupt her, but she didn't let him "Don't you dare to lie, not to me" neither of them stepped away this time, nor did they take their eyes off of each other. "Now you're going to listen to me. Form the beginning there was something between you and me, don't try to deny it. The only thing that has changed is the fact that now I'm sure you feel it to"

"And what do I feel, according to you? Please, enlighten me" he was trying to distract her, to get away from this conversation no matter what, but she didn't fell for that.

"You want to play hard? Well, I can do that too" she got closer to him, her dress touching his robe "Love. That's what you and I feel. Just like that" he looked away from her on an attempt of remaining impenetrable, but failing.

"Foolish woman, always wanting to believe there is something good left on everyone, don't you?" he whispered.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that what I said it's not true, that every night we spent talking meant nothing. Tell me that I was willing to die for some foolish though of mine. Make me believe it, and I won't say it again. I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again"

He didn't answer right away, thinking of what she had just said. Jane said love, that she loved him. Loki had not expected that. It had been far too long since he had felt like this, and never, ever, would have he expected his feelings for her to be returned.

Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes meeting hers, revealing all that he had kept as a secret for so long. "I can't do that" he whispered, placing his hands on her face again, much softer than the last time, which is why it meant much more than the last time. "You are right, I can't lie to you, not about this, not about anything"

"Loki…" she breathed, leaning into his touch, closing her eyes while he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes too. Her hands came to rest against his on either side of her face.

"You know me, and because of that you know what I have done, what I am. A monster" she tried to interrupt him, but Loki didn't let her "But I promise you this, give me an opportunity, just one, to prove you that I deserve what you feel for me. Just one" he whispered quietly "to show you how much I love you"

"What if I told you, that I love you so much that I'm willing to give you all the time and chances you might need?" she whispered back, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Well" he answered smiling at her "then I suppose I should ask you where do you want to life and for how long"

"Why?" she asked, frowning a little but smiling back at him.

"Because it is my intention to take you to every single place you want to visit and study, and love you every single minute of my life" Loki said while his left hand took a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"In that case" she looked thoughtful for a moment "I don't care where we are. As long as I am with you we could live under a rock for all I care"

"I don't think that that is necessary, but if you would like a try I am at your entire disposition, my lady"

"Maybe one day" she said smiling, leaning to brush her lips slightly against his.

"Maybe…" he whispered, getting closer to her, kissing her like his life depended of it, sealing that way the promise of a life together.

**Opinions?**


	2. Because: Sequel to Why

**Well, some of you asked me to make this a multi-chapter history (which I'm not doing, sorry). Instead, I'm going to post another chapter, the final one, making this a two-shot (is that even a thing?) and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's Fluff!**

**A review is always a good way of let me know you liked it! :D**

**A/N: **_Flashbacks are written like this. _**Well, they are memories, so it would be mostly the dialogue **_written like this._

**A/N: I suppose that you can consider nanavazquez77 (a.k.a. mi best friend Carla (love you sis!)) as my beta reader, because she is the one that read all that I write before I publish anything and suggest things so….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to marvel or Norse mythology (if I did Jane and Loki would be together by now) I just have fun with it!**

She could feel the early rays of the sun warming the skin that the comforter and the breeze of the morning passing through the curtains of their room. But what she was more aware of was of the arm that was curled around her waist, arm which belonged to her husband, pulling her to his chest while burying his nose in her hair.

That small move brought her back to the day he had asked her to stay with him, to the moment when he had just put his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers and they just stayed like that for a while, breathing into each other until it was late enough for her to feel hungry, making him laugh when she asked shyly if they could go dinner.

"_There is no need to ask, my love, I am pretty hungry myself" Loki told her as she watched him with the question in her eyes "I have been here by your side since we came back, taking care of you"_

"_While that was sweet, you know that you could have just asked someone to bring you something to eat here, right?"_

_He signed looking for the best way to tell her what he wanted "You see, I was here, but no one saw me"_

"_Oh…" she was going to say more, but right then her stomach made a sound and they agreed on let it go and go eat with the rest of their friends._

The memory led to another, one happier, the day of their wedding on Asgard. It had been nothing too extravagant, just his family (the All-Father being the one who married them), the Warriors Three and Sif and some other people of relevance on Asgard, but just a few of them since most people still didn't trust Loki and even less believed on his redemption, and, as an exception, the All-Father had allow Jane to bring Eric and Darcy to Asgard for the event.

At first, Eric had been reticent about all of it, not without reason, but in the end he had understood that this was her chance for happiness. Darcy, on the other hand, had been openly expressing her point of view even the day of the wedding.

"_I can't believe you just married the 'kneel-before-me' guy, and while I recognize that if you two weren't married and he wasn't crazy, I would probably…"_

"_Darcy!" Jane shouted._

"_But he is, so you have nothing to worry about, besides, I have my eyes on someone else" she finished, looking at Frandal._

"_You know you can go talk to him, right?"_

"_He is probably busy, and sure as hell he doesn't remember me"_

"_Oh come on Darcy, don't tell me you are scared"_

"_Of course I'm not. It's just… You know…"_

"_You are truly scared" Jane grabbed her by the hand and began to took her where Frandal was "I will break the ice, then he's all yours"_

"_No, Jane…" but it was already too late._

"_Hey, Frandal, do you remember my friend Darcy?"_

"_Of course I do" he took Darcy's hand and planted a kiss on it "My lady, you are a beauty hard to forget"_

"_Oh, please" Darcy said with a nervous laugh "I'm sure you say that to every woman you know"_

"_Maybe, but never before it had been so true" Jane could see Darcy's effort to suppress a giggle and took it as her signal to leave them alone._

_She wandered around the room until someone grabbed her by the arm and led her to a dark corner behind a column._

"_You know it's not polite to leave our guests alone, do you?" she told Loki, who now had that look full of mischief, the one she loved, on his eyes._

"_Well, we have been married for a few hours and I didn't have time to enjoy the company of my wife yet" he lowered his head while using his hand to rise hers with the clear intention of kissing her, but she stopped him, when their lips where just a few inches away, to reply._

"_Right, because you didn't enjoy of my company and full attention this last months at all, did you?" she teased him._

"_Ah, but there is a difference now, my love" he caressed her hair and face with his hands "Because, you know, although before you were my equal, my friend, my lover, the love of my life…, now you are my wife too, which means everybody knows you are mine"_

"_I'm quite sure we made that clear long ago"_

"_But now it is official" this time he was able to kiss her, breathing and drinking of her like he would never have the chance of doing it again._

"_My mother did a good job dressing you up. You really look like a goddess tonight Jane" he said, taking her by the hand and making her spin around herself._

"_Thank you, but I really can't wait for you to take it off of me" he smiled down at her, and looking around the room grabbed her to take them off of the reception. He led her down the corridor heading to his, their, room, and once they were inside, he pushed her against him and kissed the life out of her._

"_If I knew this would be your reaction, I would have said that to you before" she said with a face of pure happiness in her face and eyes._

"_I have something for you" Loki left her standing by the side of the bed and went to a wardrobe beside the window and took out something from the inside._

"_What is that?" it looked like an apple, but it was smaller and its color was some shade of gold._

"_This, my love, is an Idunn's Apple, my mother gave it to me a few days ago" he made a pause, thinking the best way to explain it to her "If you eat it, it would give you the longevity of an asgardian" he whispered, not sure of her reaction._

"_So, what you are saying is, that if I eat it, I would be able to live as long as you?" she whispered too._

"_Yes, but only if you want to" she looked up at him "I want you by my side for as much time as I can get, but it is your decision how much time that will be" By now she had tears in her eyes, so she reached up and took the apple in her hand ready to bite it. "Think carefully, my love, you will live a lot more than any of your friends"_

"_We all will die eventually, but if this allow me to share more time that I was initially given with you, I will take it" she bite the apple and finished it within minutes, Loki only watching her, and once she ended, she spoke to him._

"_Now I want to tell you something" she took his face in her hands, burying her fingers in his long dark hair "Never, ever, doubt of how much I love you, do you hear me? Never"_

_He was speechless, only capable of look at her praying for her to understand how much good she had done to him, how much she had helped him to fix himself._

In that moment Jane felt Loki moving at her side.

"Good morning, my love" his voice still sounded sleepy, low.

"Good morning" she turned around to kiss him, so now he was resting on top of her.

"I know that look" Loki said caressing the exposed skin of her arms and neck, his nose playing with hers and a teasing smile in his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"You know me too well already, you know?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" he lowered his head to kiss her slowly, lazily, enjoying the peace that her proximity caused on him.

"You are too smart for your own good"

"Always" he kissed her again, just a brush of lips "What were you thinking about?"

"Fine. Us"

"Us?"

"I was remembering things of our time together" now it was Jane who pushed her head up for a kiss.

Loki was going to reply to her, but a voice interrupted him.

"Daddy?" a little girl, no much older than three years, entered the room, trembling, holding a teddy bear in her right arm, her dark wavy brown hair framing each one of her moves and her emerald eyes sparkling with the sun light. "Daddy I have an ugly dream"

Loki stood up from the bed, not without kissing Jane one more time, and went to where their daughter was, lifting her off of the floor and holding her in his arms.

"Hush, little one, dad is here to protect you" he moved from the door to the bed, their daughter still in his arms "Do not fear, my little Kath, mom and dad are here" he kissed the top of her head and she encircled his neck with her little arms and buried her head in the curve of his neck.

Jane was by their side, with her arms around them, caressing the back of their daughter trying to comfort her.

That moment evoked another memory, one that took place just a few months later of their wedding.

_She had been feeling bad, dizzy, from some time now, and, after discussing it with Loki, she had finally decided to go see Eir, just to be sure._

_Loki had wanted to go with her, but on the last minute the All-Father had required his presence, the message saying that it was about the restriction of his powers and his freedom to leave Asgard. At the beginning he didn't want to go, but Jane convinced him otherwise, saying that she would be well and that it was nothing to worry about._

_By the time he came back she was on the balcony of their room, with her back to the door._

"_The All-Father released me. He said that I had proved myself worth of forgiveness and a lot other stuff that I really did not pay attention to. But this means we can start our travel along the realms" he sounded happy despite his words being distant when he started to speak._

"_I don't think that that is a good idea Loki, at least not for any time soon" her voice trembled, and when she turned to face him her eyes where full of tears._

"_My love, what is wrong? What did Eir said?" he run all the way to her, taking her face between his hands erasing the path tears had left on her cheeks._

"_Nothing is wrong… At least I don't think it is" she paused and smiled up at him "Loki… I'm pregnant" she whispered resting her hands on his chest._

_It took a long moment for Loki to react "You… are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I suspected it, and Eir just confirmed it" he stood speechless in front of her "Are you not happy?" she started to sound sad._

"_Happy? A year ago I was hoping for death to release me from my misery, and now the woman I love is pregnant with my child. I am more than happy. This is more than I know I deserve" he made a pause to kiss her deeply, his eyes sparkling in the sun, full of love and joy "I love you, Jane" he lowered a hand to rest it on her belly "And I already love our child" that alone made her cry tears of happiness as she put him into a tight hug._

_By the time she reached her sixth month of pregnancy they all were sparkling in joy, at least until Loki started to have nightmares and to isolate himself from everyone. But one day Jane stopped him from disappear again._

"_Don't even think about it" she grabbed him by the arm and forced him to face her, her large belly between them "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to guess?" he sighed, searching for an answer._

"_I keep having these nightmare, in which something terrible happens to you and our little one and I can't do a thing to save you" Loki whispered "What if I don't know how to be a father, Jane? My biological father left me to die, and Odin… well…" he made a pause "What if I'm not good enough?" he looked away, and her heart broke for him._

"_Look at me" he did as she commanded "Do you really think that? Because I believe that you have the perfect reference of a good parent in your mother" he was going to interrupt her, but she didn't let him "Don't you think I'm afraid too? My parents died when I was a child. Eric is the only reference I have of a father. But I know for sure how much you love us and how much I love her and you, even when you do things like this, when you push me away"_

"_Did you… Did you say 'her'?" he was still whispering._

"_Eir told me when I went to see her this morning, something, by the way, you should have done with me instead of disappear on the library again, you know"_

"_We are having a daughter" Loki said quietly._

"_That's all you have to say?" she teased him with a smile, and, after a while, he was smiling too "Now, I think I should punish you for make me worry"_

"_And what will that punishment be about, my love?" he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him to caress them both, their daughter in her belly and her._

"_Don't do all the 'my love' thing now. You had me scared, so know, I give you the responsibility of naming her"_

"_You do not want to choose a name?" he asked, confused. _

"_You will have my opinion, but it's up to you, so think carefully" she answered, and her hands went to rest above both of his on her belly._

_He looked away for a moment, thoughts passing through his eyes until he finally came up with something._

"_What do you think of Katherine?" Loki said quietly._

"'_Katherine, Daughter of Loki, from the House of Odin', sounds powerful"_

"_That was my intention" he smiled at her "So, what is your opinion?"_

"_I like it, and being your daughter it will suit her perfectly"_

"_Then that's it" he kneeled before her to put a kiss on her belly, on their daughter "Hello there, Katherine, my little Kath, your dad and mum are here waiting for you" he finished kissing her again right before Jane went to her knees as well and kissed him with all the love she had._

_Another three months later they would take little Katherine in their arms for the first time._

"_She is beautiful" Jane whispered with their baby in her arms._

"_She is our daughter, of course she is" Loki had one arm around Jane's shoulders, the other one caressing carefully the head of their little one._

"_She has your eyes" Jane said turning her head to the side to kiss his cheek._

"_You know" Darcy began. She was there with Frandal, her husband. Their marriage had been a year after Jane's with Loki. "With a father like him" she pointed out to Loki "and an aunt-godmother like me, she will be a nightmare for anyone who knows her"_

"_Which made something good that Jane is her mother and that Thor is her 'uncle-godfather' as you say, don't you think?" Loki said with a smirk on his face._

"_See, this is what I was talking about. She will be so badass and so sarcastic that she's going to have all the boys at her knees" Darcy said, excited._

_Loki murmured something about 'torture the man that dares to treat her bad' under his breath, so only Jane was able to hear it, and had to make an enormous effort for controlling her laugh._

Coming to the present, on that precise moment, with the love of her life looking lovingly at her while caressing her arm with one hand and the hair of their daughter, who know was asleep between them, with the other, Jane couldn't picture a live without them both, because, for her, that would be a live without love and happiness.

The End

**Well, this is the end.**

**Any thoughts?**

**A/N: To see the wedding dress of Jane go to my profile.**

**A/N.2: Katherine is a reference of one of my favorite characters, Katherine Pierce from The Vampire Diaries.**


End file.
